


Even The Strong Need Help

by TheUndercoverFan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: After The War With Gaea, F/M, M/M, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndercoverFan/pseuds/TheUndercoverFan
Summary: Nico promised he'd come back but that was all, were as Will had other plans and let's just say Will won.The story of Solagelo's beginnings.





	Even The Strong Need Help

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Rick Riordan and his amazing work that inspired this fanfic. This whole chapter is a very long quote from the end of Nico's last POV in the Heroes of Olympus series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan and his amazing work that inspired this piece. The first long paragraph is a quote from Nico's last POV in the Blood of Olympus, the rest is my writing sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to emphasise when they come to the infirmary.

> ‘So where were you? Will demanded. He was wearing a green surgeon’s shirt with jeans and flip-flops, which was probably not standard hospital protocol. ‘What do you mean?’ Nico asked. ‘I’ve been stuck in the infirmary for, like, two days. You don’t come by. You don’t offer to help.’ ‘I … what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you’re trying to heal? Why would anyone want that?’ ‘You can’t help out a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple How’s it going, Will? You don’t think I could stand to see a friendly face?’ ‘What … my face?’ The words simply didn’t make sense together: Friendly face. Nico di Angelo. ‘You’re so dense,’ Will noted. ‘I hope you got over that nonsense about leaving Camp Half-Blood.’ ‘I – yeah. I did. I mean, I’m staying.’ ‘Good. So you may be dense, but you’re not an idiot.’ ‘How can you even talk to me like that? Don’t you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and –’ ‘Right now you couldn’t summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo,’ Will said. ‘I told you, no more Underworldy stuff, doctor’s orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now.’ Nico felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in his stomach. ‘Three days? I – I suppose that would be okay.’ ‘Good. Now –’ A loud whoop! cut through the air. Over by the hearth in the centre of the common, Percy was grinning at something Annabeth had just told him. Annabeth laughed and playfully slapped his arm. ‘I’ll be right back,’ Nico told Will. ‘Promise on the Styx and everything.’

 

"So your back." Will said. "What did you expect? For me to promise on the River Styx and not come back?" Replied Nico sarcastically. "Now come on" Will ordered sternly and some how friendly. Will watched Nico but he wouldn't budge, he gestured for Nico to come. "I promised to come back that was all" Nico answered Will's silent question. The butterflies had cleared his brain and he was no longer planning on going anywhere, he was fine anyway, he insisted to himself. 

~*~

 "You really are dense" Will spoke as he walked closer to Nico. Will put his hand out and Nico almost jumped but managed to keep to just a flinch. Will put his hand on Nico's shoulder and his irises grew, the pain was so intense a mortal would have passed out, it was amazing that Nico was standing and a second ago genuinely smiling. Nico tried to move but Will proceeded to firmly grab his arm and drag him to the infirmary. 

~*~

Nico had had enough, he wasn't going to the infirmary and he definitely was not going to be pulled there. But Will was stronger than he looked, so there Nico was at the doors to the infirmary. "Go to the first room at the back and get a gown on, they're on the bench. I'll be there in a minute, just have to check on some things." Will instructed Nico giving him a stern look before turning around to check on his siblings. 


End file.
